Jealousy
by LiShang
Summary: When Naru asks for tea, it's not just because he is a tea-addict. Sometimes, it's because he wanted to keep Mai away from unwanted presences. Rated T for kissing and stuff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

I do own the story plot and everything in this story is purely fictional.

It was a normal day in SPR- Bou-san and Ayako bickering, John sheepishly smiling at the couple and Masako covering her mouth with her kimono while muttering a rather rude comment to Ayako causing her attention to turn on her. Lin was, most probably, busy typing on his laptop in his office , Naru wound up in his cave while making and arranging his important files and documents while Mai, as usual, was tasked to make and serve tea to the damned narcissist every thirty minutes.

There was the sound of the chime tingling, signalling that someone entered their workplace. Everybody looked at the newcomer and it turned out to be the very flirtatious college student, Osamu Yasuhara. "My love!" Yasuhara exclaimed while rushing to where Bou-san is, his arms open wide for a hug. Instinctively, Bou-san blocked him by throwing a pillow straight at his face. This made Yasuhara grin, "Oh, I never knew you were a sadist, love. Did you throw the pillow to express your hidden but passionate affections for me?" Everyone in the room, except Bou-san who was utterly disgusted, laughed at Yasuhara's dramatic lines. Mai, who was clutching her stomach after laughing so hard, decided to save Bou-san from Yasuhara's impending attacks. "Oh stop it, Yasu! You have a girlfriend already."

Yasuhara looked at Mai first then looked at Naru's door which was, miraculously, slightest of the slightest, ajar. His eyes flickered with an evil glint as a clever idea popped out from his mind. "No need to be jealous, my sweet little Mai-chan", Yasuhara said as he plopped down on the sofa while draping an arm around here. He made sure that whatever he saw saying was loud enough for the lion in the dungeon to hear. It had been quite some time now since he last saw his boss and annoying him as a welcoming gift wasn't so bad, was it? "You know what, there's this café just around the street. It's small but it had a romantic atmosphere. So I suggest, how about we go check it out and get a little cosy? You aren't doing anything specific in here, after all."

Everyone in the room stifled a laugh. If there was one person who angried Naru and lived to tell the tale, it would be Yasuhara. Only Yasuhara. Up 'til now, it was a mystery to the SPR members on how he could still walk on Earth.

As if on cue, Yasuhara's most awaited reaction came. "Mai, tea!" Everyone in the receiving area heard Naru below from his office. Mai stood up muttering "Stupid, narcissistic, tea-loving bastard" under her breath.

-x-

Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Offices are supposedly quiet places where you get your work done smoothly As far as he can remember, SPR is an office so why, pray tell him, are his employees so noisy at this time of the day when they could be making themselves more productive. Seriously, all of their noises made it difficult for him to concentrate on his work. After all his lectures about the difference of an office and a café, nothing of it seemed to get into their thick heads. As he was about to let it pass, he heard the tinkling of the door chime and an oh-so familiar voice.

It was Yasuhara. While the man proved himself worthy of the job as he had outstanding research skills, everything about him spells danger- especially with Mai around. Well, he didn't really care who Yasuhara would flirt with. However, it concerns him when Mai is involved. When they first met Yasuhara upon investigating a case in their school, Naru didn't like the guy, seeing how he openly flirts with Mai. His dislike for him started growing more since even after Mai and him started dating two years ago, Yasuhara doesn't back down from flirting with her. He does it even when he knows Naru was _around._ So when he heard Yasuhara invite Mai to go somewhere so that they could get _'cosy'_ together, all Naru could see was red. He wanted to stand up, get outside his office and throw Yasuhara, along with the rest of the male population eyeing his girlfriend, down into the nine depths of hell. He would later on take Mai, lock her somewhere- most likely his room- so that nobody could ever steal, not even one glance of, her again.

However, no matter how much Naru like the idea, he wouldn't do it. First is because his employees' impression of him would change and second, Mai wouldn't like it. And he would never, as much as possible, do anything that Mai hates. So, the fastest resolve on getting Mai away from Yasuhara without having him destroy his perfect image was, "Mai, tea!" Naru knew that he shouted at a very loud volume more than necessary but he doesn't care. The situation was really dangerous for Mai, considering the way how Yasuhara talked. He just did what he had to do. Just like how a _good boyfriend_ should.

-x-

Mai kept on scoffing and rolling her eyes as she was venturing to her beloved _'boyfriend's'_ office. Naru could be a perfect gentleman man at times but mostly, he was an arse of a slave-driver. As soon as she reached Naru's door, she opened it using his her free hand. She didn't even bother knocking because she was pissed at him.

"Here's your tea, boss." She placed the tray on his table quite loudly that it made the tableware clatter. Mai crossed her arms on her chest and tapped her foot impatiently while looking at Naru. Seeing that he won't bother giving her a 'thanks for the tea', she rolled her eyes and turned her heel to leave.

"Close the door." Mai stopped from her tracks and looked at Naru with a questioning look on her face. "What?" Naru looked at her with a bored expression and answered, "I told you to close the door." Mai, unsure of what Naru wants, still followed his order and closed the door. When Naru heard the door close, he raised his hand and gestured for Mai to come closer. "Come here."

Mai was seriously fuming. She can't believe he was bossing her around! With a glare, Mai approached Naru, "Look, you can't act all high and mighty just because—" Mai wasn't able to finish reprimanding Naru as he pulled her arm towards him which caused her to stumble and sit on his lap. "Naru, what—" Once again, she wasn't able to finish what she's saying as Naru placed his lips on his own.

The kiss was chaste and gentle at first until it became more passionate by the moment. Mai snaked her arms around Naru's neck and pressed her body closer to him; close enough to feel the heat Naru's body was emanating. Naru, on the other hand, made his way inside Mai's top, placing a cold hand on her abdomen just below her breasts. Mai moaned at the touch and Naru took this opportunity to sneak his tongue in. Mai groaned when Naru's tongue came in contact with hers. She could taste the earl grey tea she had just given him a few minutes ago. One of Mai's hands travelled up and down Naru's torso, feeling his well-built body. Even though it was faint, Mai swore she heard the Great Oliver Davis moan. This made Mai smile in the kiss. A few seconds later, they both pulled away after feeling the need for air. Mai was busy panting, trying to catch her breath, while Naru's lips made its way to her jugular, nipping and licking every now and then.

"That was rather…surprising", Mai said, her mind still hazy. Naru didn't bother replying, instead, he hovered over Mai's sensitive spot behind her ear and licked it. This caused Mai to shiver in delight and tilted her head, giving Naru more access. Naru was more than willing to oblige. He started sucking the same spot again and again. "Hn. N-Naru", Mai moaned, her grip on Naru's shirt tightened as pleasure started washing over her system. Naru's hand which rested on her stomach moved and landed on her thighs. He started hiking up her skirt while caressing her thighs. Just a few more centimeters and…

Mai pushed Naru, albeit it only moved him a few centimeters away from her. She knew they had to stop now. The situation was getting more dangerous each second and if they don't cease whatever they were doing, they surely won't be able to do it later. Mai shifted quite a few times on Naru's lap. When she found a comfortable position, she looked up and met Naru's gaze. "Don't you think you should restrain yourself more? Not that I hate it but we're in the office, Naru." The said man rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should go and tell Yasuhara that, too." Mai was frozen for a moment until she started laughing hard. She got it now. Naru was jealous of Yasuhara. _Again._

Naru rolled his eyes at his assistant slash girlfriend slash tea-maker who was laughing her heart out. "I don't believe I said anything funny, Mai." Mai looked at her boyfriend, trying to stifle a laugh. Seeing that he was dead serious, she straightened herself and cleared her throat. "But Naru, Yasu has a girlfriend already, you know? And besides, we all know he's bluffing. Just like what he does with Bou-san."

"Well it doesn't seem like that to me", Naru said with an expression almost equal to pouting. Mai gave out a small smile and hugged her boyfriend. Naru could be such a sweetheart at times. "You don't have to worry about it. I told you a thousand times already, haven't I? I'm not going anywhere."

Naru returned the hug while nuzzling her neck. He breathed Mai's scent before answering, "I'm not sure myself. Sometimes, I even ask what I ever did to deserve you." Mai chuckled lightly at Naru's answer. "Hmm. Let's see. Maybe it's because I love you no matter how much of an arse and a stupid narcissistic bastard you are who seemed to hire me not as an assistant but a tea-maker. And you love me no matter how much of an airhead and trouble magnet I am. Maybe that's just how it works, Naru. We all have flaws and imperfections so we find comfort from another person who excels in the aspect we lack in. Aren't there any theories like that? I really don't know. You're with the big brain here. You think."

Naru broke the hug and looked at Mai straight in the eye. He then grabbed Mai's hand and kissed it gently. "I love you." Mai blushed with what Naru had said. He really says unexpected things at unexpected times and it makes Mai's heart gallop in her chest. She cupped Naru's face with both hands and gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you too." They hugged once more and enjoyed each other's warmth. Maybe Naru being jealous often wasn't so bad.

-x-

As the couple were busy having their moment inside, the rest of the SPR had different reactions with whatever they anticipated that was going inside. "Okay. Give me ten damn good reasons on why I shouldn't bring that door down and make sure Naru isn't defiling my precious Jou-chan", Bou-san said. His overprotective father mode was switched on already. "Oh no, you shouldn't do that, Bou-san. They might be busy _making_ something in there, right? You wouldn't like to disturb them!" Yasuhara exclaimed, implying something _perverted_ which made Bou-san panic more. "Oh come on, Monk. Mai is old enough to do whatever she wants with Naru. And besides, they're dating. Just a few more months, they'll surely be engaged and then married with kids. What are you going on about anyway?" Ayako said, scoffing at him. "Still! She's not as _old as you_ to do those kinds of things." Because of what Bou-san said, it earned him a slap from the redheaded miko who was fuming.

Rubbing his now flaming cheek, Bou-san turned to look at Masako who was his last resort. "Oi, Masako. Are you okay with this? I mean you like Naru, don't you?!" Masako rolled her eyes at him. "Correction. I _liked_ him. And besides, I'm curious what would Naru and Mai's child, I mean, _children_ would look like." This made Bou-san cry in anguish. Was there really nobody in this room who was siding with him?

John gave a nervous laugh, trying to ease the tension in the room. "N-Now. How about we go check the café Yasuhara-san told us. Lunch break is approaching, after all." Everyone nodded in agreement with john's idea. Suddenly, the door of Lin's office opened. The Chinese man stepped out muttering something inaudible under his breath. "Would you like to join us, too, Lin-san?" John politely offered. Lin gratefully accepted the offer. He then turned to look at Bou-san and smirked, "I appreciate the offer very much, Brown-san. I couldn't do any work with Mai and Naru in the other room. I could practically _hear_ whatever they were _doing_."

A few minutes later, SPR headed out to the café, with a hysterically crying Bou-san in tow –he was trying his very best to free himself from Yasuhara's and Ayako's steel grip so that he could go back inside SPR, break down Naru's door and make sure he doesn't touch his precious daughter again.


End file.
